


BAD DOG

by Vonxhang



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deprivation of personality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonxhang/pseuds/Vonxhang
Summary: #人格剥夺警告#黑杯一个#没有剧情只是个梦





	BAD DOG

Graham抖了抖肩上的落雪打开门，屋内的热度瞬间融化了挂在他睫毛上的霜，令他双眼湿润。

那些毫无意义的水汽侵入鼻泪管，在低温中被冻住的丰富静脉丛和黏膜逐渐恢复，回温并肿胀充血，触发泪腺分泌出了些真正的眼泪。把Graham伪造得像是久未归家而涕泗横流的旅人。

不过他今天的确离开的时间比较长了，将近十三个小时。Graham能听到狗在努力嗅闻的呼吸声，它肯定饿坏了，而且因主人离开太久而焦躁不安。他放下了猎枪，将一只半僵的狼貛尸体拎去料理台后，才得空摘下手套伸手去揉搓犬类柔顺温暖的毛发。

“我回来了。”他冰凉的指尖让大狗打了个寒颤，但没有缩开，他们是对方在这猎区山脉中能够互相取暖依偎的唯二活物。而屋外，铁杉红柏与大雪下跃动的生灵不在其列，那是供养这个生物圈的血肉，和起伏的山石与奔涌于冰层之下的流水一样，只是构成一个巨物所不可或缺的零件。

犬类开始舔吮他外套上的冰碴， Will他抬头看了看还是半满的的食盆和饮水槽。把自己手指塞进对方嘴里，勾起指腹抚摸不太健康的犬齿，那不够尖锐，这些年来的磨损让它经不起撕扯和搏斗。“你不渴，只在渴望外面，”Will就这么端着它脑袋阻止继续啃舔，直到看着自己外套上的水珠渗入布料。那里面可能带着云杉种子和麋鹿皮毛的味道，他想。因为自己摔进了雪里，那里有耐寒的越冬苔藓和狼貛围猎的遗迹，他就是这样猎到了那只过分机敏的生物。“但你去不了，暴风雪快来了，你的后肢还有旧伤，颞颌关节不再适合咬合生肉。”

Will将狗狗放回地板上站起身，他得处理好猎物，在新鲜的血腥味引来更大的捕猎者前。所有的生物都在为暴风雪储存粮食，就像接下来的日子里Will和他的狗都会待在屋里，食用提前备好的熏鱼与鹿肉，还有那只像小狼一样的生物。

Graham是个新晋猎手，通过考试和弄到狩猎许可比起他曾经历过的所有考核来说，简直就是轻而易举，即使他的全套资料都是伪造的。他不想再回忆哪怕一丁点过往的岁月，那些布满刀口和血迹斑斑的名字都不存在于这个新的社会安全号码，老Jack对他的最大仁慈。唯一剩下的是他食指上鱼线留下的茧印，眼尖的渔猎局面试官看到了这个。

“大部分钓鱼专家都是极佳的猎手，”他说，“你们比那些愣头青猎人更懂得什么时候下手和什么时候放弃。”

“还钓鱼吗？”面试官有着友善红润的脸庞和属于酒精爱好者的红鼻头，整个人泛着鲜活的生气。

“不了，”Graham不再像以前那样擅长回避眼神的接触，或许因为这些不暗含他意的探询简直温和得像佛罗伦萨的晚风，“我钓到了这辈子可能再也不会遇到的那么大一条鱼，第二天我就把鱼竿送给了我的朋友。”

半个月后他便带着一切进入了山脉之中，那条鱼把Will整个人都拖拽进了旋涡，所剩无几。于是Graham也带上了他。

皮毛与脂肪分离，割裂肌腱的尖锐刀刃贴着骨膜卸下肢节。Graham发现那双不属于犬类的黑色瞳仁在盯着自己。于是他回头，从他抽动的鼻翼间看到了熟悉的嗜血。这让他兴奋又绝望，像是终于冻僵回暖的手指尖灼烧起来的寒冷，血液在冷缩的血管壁中尖锐地咆哮。

“坏狗狗。”Graham熟练地拿出了针剂，那是保证他的爱犬保持安全无害存在状态的处方药，和水槽中含有迷幻剂的药水一起，可以保证它待在屋内，安静沉睡在Graham身侧，度过每场暴风雪。


End file.
